Traditional compositions used for the treatment of scars may include silicone. For example, conventional compositions include those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,929 (entitled “Scar Treatment Composition”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,076 (entitled “Method and Composition for the Treatment of Scars”); U.S. Publication No. 2011/0046532 (entitled “Composition Including a Silicone-based Polymer and a Method of Treating Skin Disorders Using the Composition”); U.S. Publication No. 2010/0322875 (entitled “Silicone Scar Treatment Preparation”); U.S. Publication No. 2009/0143333 (entitled “Silicone Gel-based Compositions for Wound Healing and Scar Reduction”); and U.S. Publication No. 2006/0029672 (entitled “Silicone Gel Composition and Dispenser Therefor”), which are all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. However, conventional compositions may include various drawbacks, such as addressing limited medical conditions; having inadequate or ineffective active ingredients; exhibiting poor permeation, pain relief, healing qualities, storage characteristics, and/or other drawbacks.